Gohan the freedom fighter
by Ruggednine
Summary: Gohan falls into a trap, created by the deceased Dr. Gero. As he wakes up, he finds himself in a new world. May contain characters from Bleach. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A new world

"Hey, Gohan, let's get started training." Goku said.

"I can't wait to beat that Aizen guy." Goten said.

"Yeah, neither can I Goten." Gohan said.

The three saiyans flew off into the wilderness to begin training for the battle to come in a few months.

"So dad, what should we work on today?" Gohan asked.

"Let's do some basic training. Once we do that, we'll do the super saiyan portion." Goku explained.

"And after we finish training, let's go get something to eat." Goten said.

"YEAH!" Goku and Gohan said.

"Hold that thought boys." Chi-chi said. "Gohan, Goten, you two need to do your homework. Goku, you need to get some food."

"But mom..." Goten whined.

"No buts, now get to work." Chi-chi said.

Gohan disappeared to Videls house to ask her about the homework.

"So, you came to me for help." Videl said. "Sigh, you're so hopeless Gohan."

"Please help me, Videl. If I don't finish my homework, I won't be able to train with my father." Gohan pleaded.

"There's more to life than just training Gohan." Videl said.

"I know, but if I don't train, I won't be able to fight with Ichigo." Gohan said.

"Huh, what brings you here, Gohan?" A buff but extremely weak man said.

"Oh, I'm just asking Videl for help, Mr. Satan." Gohan said.

"Well, don't be a stranger. Come on in." Mr. Satan said.

"Thanks." Gohan said.

Gohan and Videl both went up to Videls room to work on Gohans homework.

"Okay Gohan, get started." Videl ordered.

"You're not going to help me?" Gohan asked.

"I'll only help unless the question is to hard for you." Videl said. "Now stay here while I go to the store."

"Okay." Gohan said, but he didn't mean it.

"Be right back daddy." Videl cried out, flying in the air.

"Don't be too long honey." Hercule said. When Videl was out of ear shot. "So Gohan, if you're hungry, you should hurry, or Videl will yell at you.

"Thanks Mr. Satan." Gohan said, flying towards a smell.

"Don't be to long." Hercule said.

Gohan was smelling a really good smell. This smell was the smell of chili dogs.

"Oh, wow, I'm so hungry." Gohan said, flying towards a dark alley, where the smell was coming from.

"Oh, are you hungry." An old man in a hood said.

"Starving mister." Gohan said. "Are you going to eat that?"

"Oh no, it's all yours." The old man said.

"Thank you, mister, you have no idea how hungry I am." Gohan said.

"Oh, I'm sure you're really hungry... Saiyan!" The old man said, pushing Gohan into a well behind him.

"Huh, wait, what's going..." Gohan started, but it was to late. Gohan fell in the portal.

"Good bye, saiyan." The old man said, taking off his hood. It was the evil Dr. Gero. "I hope you have a good trip, HA HA HA HA!"

Hercule, who saw everything, pushed Dr. Gero into the same well.

"Take that, you stupid jerk!" Hercule cried, jumping into the well, but it closed as soon as Gero fell.

"Oh god, what am I gonna do?" Hercule asked himself as the portal closed.

Gohan was falling for what seemed like hours.

"Why don't I just fly through the portal." Gohan said.

Gohan was about to fly up, but something hit his head, rendering him unconscious. He was also turning into a child.

Through the portal.

"Hey Sonic, do you hear something?" A pink hedgehog said.

"No, why?" A speedy blue hedgehog said.

Suddenly, Gohans body crash landed right between them.

"Holy cow!" Sonic yelled. "Where did this kid come from!?" Sonic said.

"How should I know... Ooh, look at his arm. It looks broken." The pink hedgehog said.

"You're right. Let's take him to doctor Quack, Amy." Sonic said.

"Good idea." Amy said.

The end of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Blue Blur

"So give it to me straight, doc. Is he gonna be okay?" Sonic asked.

"I'm not sure, but it looks like it'll take him months to wake up." Dr. Quack said. I'm surprised this young man is still alive. Looks like the only thing keeping him alive is his will to live."

As he explained Gohans situation, Gohan stood up.

"Hey, where am I?" Gohan asked.

"Holy crap, you're awake!?" Sonic yelled.

"Yeah, so where am I?" Gohan repeated.

"You're in new mobotropolis." Amy said.

"Where?" Gohan asked.

"I see your not from around here." Dr. Quack said. "I would like for you to stay with me for a while, young man."

"Young man? Who are you talking to?" Gohan asked. "I'm 16."

"Are you sure about that kid." Sonic said. "Go look in the mirror."

"HUH!?" Gohan said, shocked. "What happened to me?"

"Hmm, maybe I should test your DNA. See if your telling the truth." Dr. Quack said.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter now. What does matter to me is how I'm going to get back to my house." Gohan said, about to move his right arm. "Augh, that hurts."

"Don't move that arm so much, son." Dr. Quack said.

"I don't remember how I got this broken arm. All I remember is that an enemy of mine pushed me into a portal."

"Maybe that's how you got to this world." Amy said.

"Hold on, we haven't properly introduced each other yet. My name is Sonic the hedgehog." Sonic said.

"My name is Amy Rose." Amy said.

"I am Dr. Quack." Quack said.

"Nice to meet all of you. I'm son Gohan." Gohan said.

"Hold still a second, please?" Dr. Quack asked, putting a cast around Gohans broken arm.

"Thanks." Gohan said. "Can I look around the city?"

"Sure, come on, I'll take you. Is he good to go doc?" Sonic asked.

"He should be fine now. Just don't use that arm to often." Dr. Quack said.

"Cool, let's go Gohan." Sonic said, grabbing Gohans arm.

At super sonic speed, Sonic took Gohan to go see Sonics little bro.

"Hi Sonic. Who's you're friend?" A two tailed fox asked.

"He's a new friend I just met. This is my best friend, Tails." Sonic said.

"It's meet you, Tails. My name is Son Gohan."

"Nice to meet you to." Tails said. "Sonic, if you're going to give him a tour, than do it slowly, so he can see the sites."

"Aw, come on Tails, you know I don't do slow." Sonic said.

"Of course you don't." Tails said. "Try to be nice to him Sonic."

"Yeah, I'm gonna take him to meet Sally." Sonic said. "How fast can you run, Gohan?"

"I can run pretty fast." Gohan said.

"Cool, than try to keep up." Sonic said, speeding towards a big castle.

Gohan ran his fastest and was able to keep up with Sonic.

"Wow, you really are fast." Sonic said.

"Thanks." Gohan said.

"Gohan and Sonic entered the big castle, and met up with two big guards.

"State your business here." One of the guards said.

"I'm here to see Sally." Sonic said.

"Sorry, but you need an appointment if you want to talk to the princess." The second gaurd said.

"Oh, come on, it's me, Sonic the hedgehog, the one that saves everyone." Sonic said.

"Step aside, I'll handle this." A squirrel said.

"Thanks, Sal." Sonic said.

"Hi Sonic, where did you kidnap this kid from?" Sally teased.

"Shut up, this kid just fell through a portal and landed here." Sonic said.

"Excuse me, but is this Earth?" Gohan asked.

"Earth? No, sorry, but this is planet Mobius." Sally said. "I never got your name."

"My name is Son Gohan." Gohan said.

"My name is Sally Acorn." Sally said. "How did you get here?"

"My stomach betrayed me." Gohan said, pulling out two chili dogs.

"Hey, are those chili dogs?" Sonic asked, his mouth starting to water.

"Yeah, why?" Gohan asked.

"Can I have them?" Sonic asked.

"Huh, no way, I'm starving." Gohan said, gulping down the chili dogs in two bites.

"Aw, I love chili dogs." Sonic said, disappointed.

"Sonic, stop trying to take food from children." Sally said.

"Um, I'm not really a kid." Gohan said.

"Yeah, back on Earth, he's 16." Sonic said.

"Really, that's surprising." Sally said.

Suddenly, there was a large explosion.

"What was that?" Sally asked.

"I don't know. Probably Ro-butt-nik." Sonic said. "Let's go check it out."

"Who's 'Ro-butt-nik'?" Gohan asked.

"He's an evil genius who's plan is to take over the world." Sally said.

"I wonder what happened." Sonic said.

The end of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dr. Robotnik

"So, why is this 'Ro-butt-nik' trying to kill you guys?" Gohan asked.

"I told you, he's trying to take over the world. We just happen to be the obsticle in his path." Sally said.

"I always beat him though." Sonic said, being smug about it.

"I'll take care of him for you." Gohan said.

"No way. You still have that broken arm. You're not fit to fight." Sally said.

"I know, but I want to help you guys any way I can." Gohan said.

"You can help by staying out of the way." Sonic said, jumping out to face Robotnik. "Hey Ro-butt-nik, how's it going?"

"Hello rodent, I hope you're prepared to die." Dr. Robotnik said.

"You never learn, do you." Sonic sighed. "I always beat you Robotnik."

"Not this time, hedgehog." Robotnik said, pulling out a horrible looking robot Sonic.

"Metal Sonic again? Man this is getting old." Sonic said.

"You think it's going to be the same? Well this time, let's see what happens when I give him these two emeralds." Robotnik said.

"Where did you get those emeralds!?" Sonic asked.

"Let's just say they were a gift from my nephew, Snively." Robotnik said, as a short man with a long nose came out of a ship.

"Hello hedgehog." Snively said, shooting at Sonic.

"Hey they're using weapons." Gohan said, watching from a distance.

"It's all right, Sonic can handle Snively. It's Metal Sonic I'm worried about." Tails said.

"Why are you worried about that robot? That fat guy just gave him two emeralds." Gohan said.

"Well, those emeralds are really powerful. They're called chaos emeralds. There are actually seven in all. I have two back at my workshop. Once you collect all seven, you become invincible." Tails explained.

"Why don't you give Sonic those emeralds so it could be a fair fight?" Gohan asked.

"I should, huh." Tails said. "Nice thinking, I'll be right back with the emeralds."

"Okay." Gohan said. "I'll take on that Snively guy."

Gohan jumped out in front of Snively's ship.

"Gohan, what are you doing!?" Sonic asked.

"I'll take him on, you take that robot." Gohan said, blasting the ship so only Snively was left.

"Whoa, that's a neat trick." Sonic said.

"What just happened?" Snively asked as he fell to the ground.

"Snively, what happened?" Robotnik asked.

"I don't know, sir. One minute I'm shooting at Sonic, the next minute the ship was blown out of existence." Snively said.

"Rrrgh, fine, Metal Sonic, take care of that child." Rootnik said.

Metal Sonic responded by flying towards Gohan.

"Oh shoot, watch out kid!" Sonic said.

Gohan just flew at Metal Sonic and punched a hole in its gut. Gohan than grabbed the two emeralds and flew towards Sonic.

"Wow, you took care of that robo freak with one punch, that's awesome kid." Sonic said. "Better not let Amy see you doing this or she'll kill me."

"Why would she kill you?" Gohan asked.

"Because if she saw this, she would think that I let you do this with that injury, and that would make her really angry." Sonic said.

"Over protective, huh." Gohan said, thinking of his mother.

"Heh, yeah. That was a neat trick, by the way." Sonic said.

"Thanks, but it's not a trick. It's real power." Gohan said.

"I know, I'm just messing with you." Sonic said. "Where are you from, anyway?"

"I'm from planet Earth." Gohan said.

"Earth, huh. Nice. Welcome to planet Mobius." Sonic said.

"Planet!?" Gohan asked. "You mean I'm on another planet?"

"Seems that way. Guess me and the other freedom fighters will help you get back." Sonic said.

"You'll really help me? Someone you just met?" Gohan asked.

"Of course, it would be rude of me to not help someone who's lost." Sonic stated.

"Thanks a lot, Sonic! You guys are great." Gohan said, excited.

"Aw shucks, you're making me blush." Sonic said. "For now though let's get some sleep. You can sleep at my place, and meet my parents."

The end of chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Naugus's plot

"Where's your house Sonic?" Gohan asked.

"Just around the corner... About here." Sonic said. "Mom, Dad, I'm home."

"Welcome home sweetie." Mrs. Hedgehog said.

"Good to see your safe, son." A robot hedgehog said.

"Whoa, look out." Gohan said, jumping at the robot.

"Hold up, Gohan." Sonic said, pulling Gohan's tail. "That's my dad."

Gohan suddenly fell to the floor, feeling really weak.

"Oww, pl-please d-don't pull th-that." Gohan said weakly.

"What, is that your weakness or something?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, pretty lame, huh." Gohan said, getting up. "I'm sorry Mr. Hedgehog."

"That's all right, don't let it bother you." Mr. Hedgehog said. "My name is Jules, nice to meet you."

"My name is Bernie." Mrs. Hedgehog said.

"I'm Son Gohan." Gohan said.

"So where did you find this young man, Sonic?" Bernie asked.

"He came out of nowhere. I was meaning to ask how you got here, Gohan." Sonic said.

"Well, my mother was forcing me to do my homework, so I went to my friend's house. While I was there, my friend told me she was going to go shopping, and to stay where I was. I went out and found some old man and chilli dogs. He told me I could eat them. Than he pushed me in some portal, and I ended up here." Gohan explained.

"Yikes, who was that old guy, anyway?" Sonic asked.

"Trust me, if I knew, I would go up to him and force him to take me back. He did sound familiar though." Gohan said.

"Sonic, something is happening outside." A holographic person said, appearing in front of Gohan.

"Waugh! Wh-who are you?" Gohan asked, shocked.

"Huh, oh, my name is Nicole. I am an A.I. construct. Who are you?" Nicole said.

"I'm Gohan." Gohan said. "Let's check out what happened." Gohan said, grabbing Sonic's arm and disappearing.

"Wow, that's cool." Jules said.

Gohan and Sonic appeared right next to a skunk and a freaky crab handed wizard.

"Wow, that's awesome. Teach me that sometime, would ya?" Sonic asked.

"Later. What do you want with these people?" Gohan asked the skunk.

"I'm here to promote the_ true _king." the skunk said.

"Geoffory, why are you with Naugus?" Sonic asked, threateningly

"I told you I'm here to help Naugus take his rightful place on the throne." Geoffory said.

"Greetings everyone, I come here with wonderful news. I, Ixis Naugus, have come to protect you all from the evil A.I." Naugus said.

"Evil A.I.?" Gohan said. "Theres nothing evil about her."

"Ah, lad, you're to young for this. Now go along." Naugus said.

"Sonic, what does this guy mean by evil A.I.?" Gohan asked.

"He probably means when Nicole was taken over by the Iron Queen." Sonic said.

"The Iron who?" Gohan asked.

"She's not important right now. I need to take care of this old fart." Sonic said.

"Sonic, I can..." Gohan started.

"No way, kid. I can't let you do everything." Sonic interrupted.

"I guess." Gohan said.

"Get out of my way, rodent and child." Naugus said, making crystals pop out of nowhere.

"Stop, Naugy." Sonic said.

"Hello council of Acorn." Naugus said. "I am here to take my crown."

"Gohan, I need you to go help Tails and Amy fight Geoffery." Sonic said.

"All right." Gohan said, flying toward Geoffery at top speed. "Hey what's up."

"Oh, nothing." Geoffery said, turning into smoke and re-appeared behind Gohan.

Geoffery was about to hit Gohan in the back, but was surprised that it was an after image.

"What the? Are you an A.I. to?" Geoffery asked.

"No, just a lot stronger than you." Gohan answered, punching Geoffery towards Amy.

"This is for betraying us." Amy said, hitting him with her big hammer. "Gohan, what are you doing?"

"Helping you guys out, why?" Gohan said.

"What did Dr. Quack say to you?" Amy asked.

"He.. told me to rest." Gohan said, defeated.

"Oh, give him a break, Amy, he helped us out, but, she's right Gohan." Sally said. "We can take care of things here. Just go back to Sonic's house."

"Okay." Gohan said. _"Why are they treating me like a kid?"_

__The end of Chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Death Egg

"What are you doing back here so early?" Bernie asked.

"You know Sally and Amy, right? They told me to go back here." Gohan said.

"Well, they're right, you know. You can't do much with a broken arm." Jules said.

"Yeah, I guess." Gohan said, disappointed.

_"GOHAN!" _Videl cried.

_"Uh, yeah, Videl." _Gohan said, nervously.

_"I thought I told you to stay at my house." _Videl said. _"And now I hear that you fell into a portal."_

_"Yeah, I'm sorry, but my stomach betrayed me." _Gohan said.

_"You and your stomach problems. If I couldn't talk to you in your head, I'd be freaking out right now. Where are you?"_ Videl asked.

_"I'm... on another planet." _Gohan confessed.

_"Oh THAT'S great! Your mom is worried sick about you, you know. What am I gonna tell her, huh?"_ Videl said.

_"Just tell her I'll be back."_ Gohan said.

_"You better be back, because if you don't, I'll gather the dragon balls, wish you here, kill you, and wish you back to life." _Videl said.

_"Yes ma'am. That's the first time I've heard anybody use the dragon balls for black mail." _Gohan said.

"Um, what are you doing?" Jules asked.

"I'm speaking to my girl friend telepathically." Gohan said.

"That's a neat trick. Can you check on Sonic please?" Bernie asked.

"Sure." Gohan said. _"Hey, Sonic, did you defeat that wizard guy yet?"_

_"GOHAN!? Are you talking to me with your mind?" _Sonic asked.

_"Yeah, pretty cool, huh."_ Gohan said.

_"That's awesome. To answer your question though, no, I didn't beat him yet." _Sonic said.

"He didn't beat the wizard guy yet." Gohan said.

"Oh, I hope he hurry's." Bernie said.

Suddenly, the whole planet started to shake.

"What the heck is that!" Jules said.

Gohan jumped outside to deal with whatever that shaking feeling was. He was shocked to see the giant space station.

"Whoa, is that the death star!?" Gohan cried.

"No. That's the death egg." Jules said.

"What's the difference?" Gohan asked.

"I'm not really sure, actually. Only that Dr. Robotnik is in control of that thing." Bernie said.

"Does that mean I can learn the force!?" Gohan asked, excitedly.

"Um, I think we need to worry about the death egg first." Jules said.

"All right." Gohan said. "Let's see if it can take this. Ka-me-ha-me-HAA!"

A large blue beam of energy flew out of Gohan's hand, causing Sonic's parents to jump. The beam was flying at the death egg at top speed, but was deflected by a shield.

"Damn, I'm not at full power right now." Gohan said. "However, even if I was, I don't think it would destroy it completely."

"Hey, language." Bernie said.

"Sorry, ma'am." Gohan said.

"I guess that doesn't matter at the moment, but please, children are within ear shot." Bernie said.

"Hey, Gohan, was that you who launched that blue beam?" Tails asked, flying over at Sonic's house.

"Yeah, but it didn't do much good." Gohan said.

"I know, but it could be really useful." Tails said.

"Tails, I can't help, remember. Amy and Sally might get on my case if I do." Gohan said.

"You're right, huh." Tails said. "Well, hopefully your arm will heal quickly."

"I doubt it'll heal anytime soon, unless..." Gohan said, checking his pocket. "Yes, I still have them with me."

"What do you have?" Tails asked.

"I still have my senzu beans with me." Gohan answered. "If I eat one, it'll heal all my wounds completely."

"Really, that's great. Pop one in your mouth." Tails said.

"With pleasure." Gohan said, eating one of the magical beans. "Only 7 left though."

The death egg went on top of the city and Tails left to go get his ship.

"Do you need a ride up there?" Tails asked.

"No thanks, I can fly on my own." Gohan said.

"Geez, is there anything you can't do." Sonic said. "Makes me jealous."

"I can't blow up that space station." Gohan said.

"Leave that to me and Sally." Sonic said. "Gohan, you and Amy back up Tails."

"Okay, just be careful in there, and if you need help, say my name in your head." Gohan said.

"All right team let's destroy this thing!" Sonic cried.

The end of Chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Robotnik's partner

"Sonic, are you ready for this?" Sally asked.

"I was born for this Sal." Sonic said.

Gohan, Tails, and Amy flew towards the top of the death egg so Sonic and Sally could jump in.

"Wish us luck." Sonic said, catching Sally and landing in the opening.

"Okay guys, let's take care of the robots flying over here." Tails said.

"Yeah, I'll make them suffer." Amy said, threateningly.

"You know Amy, you remind me of my mom." Gohan said.

"Well, your mother must be really nice." Amy said.

"Yeah," Gohan said. _"That's what you think."_

_"Hey, Gohan." _A voice said. _"Videl told me that you got lost in a different world."_

_"Is that you Ichigo?" _Gohan asked.

_"Yeah,_ _I just wanted to make sure you were okay and..."_ Ichigo started.

_"Hey, can you hear me." _A cold voice said. _"Hello, are you there."_

_"Shut up. I can't have you talking to people in my head." _Ichigo said.

_"Who was that?" _Gohan asked.

_"That's my hollow. He's such a pain in the..." _Ichigo said.

_"Ichigo, your the pain. Your head is so boring. It's nothing but skyscrapers and clouds, and there's nothing but blue here." _Hollow Ichigo said.

_"Oh, I'm sorry. Deal with it." _Ichigo said.

_"Um, Ichigo, I'll talk to you later. There's some stuff I've got to do."_ Gohan said. _"I'll talk to you later, okay."_

_"Sure, see ya. Hope you make it back okay." _Ichigo said.

_"I want to meet you sometime." _Hollow Ichigo said.

"GOHAN!" What are you doing!" Amy yelled.

"Talking to my friend. Don't worry, I'm done now." Gohan said.

"Just hurry up." Amy said.

_"Gohan, we need some help over here."_ Sonic said.

_"Okay, be right there."_ Gohan said. "Guys, Sonic needs my help.

"Just hurry and come back." Tails said.

Gohan busted through to where Sonic, Sally, and Nicole were.

"What happened?" Gohan asked.

"I need help keeping these two metal sonics busy." Sonic said.

"Didn't I just destroy that ting a few hours ago?" Gohan asked.

"This guy is always being recreated. He's a real pain." Sonic said. "Sal is over there trying to take out the world roboticizer."

"What's a 'roboticizer'?" Gohan asked.

"I'll tell you later." Sonic said.

"Okay than, I'll finish these robots quickly. You help Sally." Gohan said.

"Sounds like a plan." Sonic said, turning into a ball and hitting the Silver Sonic robot. Gohan punched a hole through Metal Sonic, sending the blue robot towards the giant silver robot.

"Well, that was easy." Gohan said, but an old man punched Gohan into a wall.

"Son Gohan, you're still alive!?" asked an old man.

"Hey, you're Dr. Gero. How did you come back to life?" Gohan asked

"I guess I should tell you, since you will die here today. I'm quite surprised myself that I am still alive. My computer somehow managed to recreate me." Dr. Gero explained.

"I thought all your technology was destroyed by Trunks and Krillin." Gohan said.

"They missed the back up computer." Dr. Gero said.

"Hey Gohan, who is this guy?" Sonic asked.

"He's an evil scientist who created something that almost destroyed the whole planet." Gohan said. "He's also the reason I was sent here."

"You're correct about all of that. The reason I'm here is because of that stupid Hercule. He pushede into the portal while I was off my guard." Dr. Gero said.

"How was Mr. Satan able to push you? Aren't you supposed to be strong?" Gohan asked.

"I'm not an android anymore. But during my time alone, I recreated something you might want to see." Dr. Gero said, opening a door and a familiar monster walked out.

"It's nice to see you again, Gohan." The monster said.

"Is that Cell? No way. I thought it would take 24 years to create him." Gohan said.

"It does, but thanks to this super genius, I was able to create him a lot quicker." Dr. Gero said, when Dr. Robotnik came walking through the door.

"You hear that, rodent. You don't stand a chance now." Dr. Robotnik said.

"HA! I've gotten a lot stronger since I last faced Cell. This time, it should be really simple, especially since he's not even in his perfect form." Gohan said.

"Grr, he's right. As of right now, I don't stand a chance against him." Cell said.

"No matter. You just need to absorb android 18 and you'll be in your complete form again." Dr. Gero said.

"Did you lose half your brain or something. 18 is on planet earth." Gohan said.

"Heh heh heh, looks like you 'super geniuses' didn't think this through." Sonic said.

"Darn, he's right again." Dr. Gero said.

"Sigh, this'll be too easy." Gohan said, using instant transmission to teleport towards Cell and punch him towards the evil scientists.

Suddenly, a part of the death egg blew up. Gohan couldn't sense Sally anymore.

"Sonic, something bad happened. Sally's gone." Gohan said.

"What!? What do you mean she's gone. Gone as in... dead." Sonic said.

"I don't know. She just disappeared." Gohan said, but was surprised to a robotic Sally. "Um, Sonic, you know when you said roboticizer. I think I see what you meant by that."

"What do you...oh no. Oh no no no no." Sonic said, freaking out.

"PRIORITY ONE TARGET: SONIC THE HEDGEHOG." The robotic Sally said.

The end of chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Metal Sally

"Sally, please come back." Sonic pleaded.

"What should we do?" Gohan asked. "Oh. Don't worry Sonic, I have an idea that'll turn Sally and your father back to normal."

"You do!? You better not be lying!" Sonic yelled.

"I'm not. On my planet, we have these 7 items called dragon balls, which can grant any wish." Gohan said.

"Seriously!? That's so awesome. I may have to visit your planet sometime." Sonic said.

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, PREPARE TO BE ELIMINATED." Metal Sally said, jumping at Sonic. Gohan grabbed Sonic and used instant transmission to teleport towards Amy and Tails.

"Sonic, Gohan, I'm so glad you're safe... but, where's Sally." Amy said.

"Well, you see, she kind of... turned into a robot." Sonic said.

"WHAT!?" Tails and Amy said. "How could you let that happen Sonic." Amy said.

"It's not Sonic's fault." Gohan said. "Blame me for acting quick enough."

"Nobody's gonna blame anybody." Sonic said. "We need to think of a way to bring Sally over here."

"How do we do that, sugah hog?" A rabbit with a robot arm and legs asked.

"Who are you?" Gohan asked.

"Mah name is Bunnie D'coolette. You must be Son Gohan. I heard about you from Tails." Bunnie said.

"I came up with a plan. We can always try and disable her. Than we need to get Gohan to his world and get a wish from his dragon balls." Sonic explained.

"What are the dragon balls." Amy asked.

"I'll tell you later." Gohan said.

_"Hi son, are you lost on a different planet?" _Goku asked.

_"Dad, I'm glad to hear your voice. Yeah,_ _I'm good, how about mom, is she doing well?" _Gohan asked.

_"She's not really happy, but she calmed down enough. How about you? I hope you're okay on that new planet." _Goku said.

_"I'm okay. I made some new friends, who really need my help, so could you please collect the dragon balls?" _Gohan asked.

_"Why do you need the dragon balls?" Goku asked._

_"We need them because my friend turned into a robot. Also my friend's father is a robot as well, so wish him back to normal." _Gohan said.

_"All right, good luck out there, son." _Goku said.

_"Thanks dad." _Gohan said. "All right, how are we going to disable Sally?"

"Maybe if you fight her long enough, you might disable her." Tails said.

Just then, a giant red robot fell from the death egg, trying to attack the citizens.

"Oh great, that's exactly what we need. Another metal sonic." Sonic said.

"How much time does this 'robotnik' guy have anyway?" Gohan asked.

"Way too much, if you ask me." Amy said.

"You guys take care of Naugus, I'll take on this giant robot." Bunnie said.

"Good luck, Bunnie." Sonic said. "All right, guys, we better see what Naugy is up too."

"Hello citizens of new mobotropolis, I, Ixis Naugus, shall now become your new king. Watch as I take care of this giant robot." Naugus said, wielding his staff towards the robot and Bunnie, and launching a green light at them.

"Hold on, there's someone in the way!" Gohan yelled, but it was too late. Bunnie was already hit.

"Augh!" Bunnie cried as her arm and legs were turned into crystals.

"Now look what you've done!" Sonic yelled, jumping at Naugus, but Geoffery got in the way. "Move it, Geoffery."

"Not until the king gives his crown to my master." Geoffery said.

"He attacked my wife. He must go down." A new voice said, pulling out a sword and jumping at Naugus, but Naugus just pushed him aside.

"Stand aside Antoine. This doesn't concern you." Naugus said.

Gohan didn't hesitate. He attacked Naugus with a third of his power, causing everyone to freak out.

"Gasp, he attacked the new king!" Someone yelled.

"Someone help king Naugus." Another person said.

"Grr. You'll pay for that, child." Naugus said.

"Is that how you're going to treat the citizens, with threats?" Gohan asked.

"You heard what the citizens said. Give you're crown to the new king." Geoffery said to another squirrel that resembled Sally.

"Fine, you win. I'll give up my crown." The king said, handing the crown to Naugus.

Everyone started to cheer after he said that.

"Elias, what are you doing!?" Sonic asked.

"I'm trying to end this peacefully." Elias said.

"NAUGUS NAUGUS NAUGUS!" Everyone cheered.

"NO NO NO! Don't cheer for him. He's the enemy!" Sonic yelled.

"Yeah, but he saved us all from getting killed by that giant robot." Somebody said.

"Yeah, but he got my wife in the cross fire, even though he could've stopped." Antoine said.

"Oh, very well then, I'll heal her with my magic." Naugus said.

"No, don't you dare touch her. You there, young man." Antione said, pointing at Gohan. "Can you heal her?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know how to." Gohan said, ashamed that he can't help.

"Antione, please, let him try. We don't have the technology to help her." Dr. Quack said.

"Fine, but if anything happens, I won't hesitate to attack Naugus." Antione said.

Naugus waved his wand, and just like that, Bunnie was back to normal. Her arm and legs were also back to normal. Gohan noticed that Naugus had one of those "chaos emerald" things on his staff.

"Oh mah gosh, I'm back to normal." Bunnie cried. "Isn't that great 'Twan."

"Yes, it is." Antione said, staring angrily at Naugus.

The end of chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Babylon Rouges

"Why is he becoming the new king?" Gohan asked.

"People here will believe anything." Sonic said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that." Gohan said, thinking about the humans on Earth.

"Well, there's not much we can do about him now. The first thing we need to do is to somehow bring Sally here." Sonic said.

"Hey, Sonic, I'm sensing a new threat coming this way." Gohan said, looking outside and seeing a new ship heading towards new mobotropolis.

"What is that?" Sonic asked.

"That's the battle bird armada." Tails said. "I fought them a few months ago."

"What are they here for?" Gohan asked.

"They're probably here for revenge." Tails said.

"Are they going to try and destroy this city in order to get to you?" Sonic asked.

Gohan jumped outside and saw three birds on hover boards. One was a violet color. The big tough one was grey, and the green one looked like the leader.

"What is this? We come here with a big army and they send out a kid. How humiliating." The green bird said.

"You're going to regret under estimating me." Gohan said, surprising them that Gohan can fly.

"How can a human fly like that!?" The violet bird said.

"Before I defeat you, I need to know your names." Gohan said.

"Heh, stop it, you're embarrassing me. My name Jet the Hawk." Jet said.

"I'm Wave the Swallow." Wave said.

"And I'm Storm the Albotross." Storm said.

"My name is Son Gohan. Pleasure to meet you." Gohan said, jumping at Jet, but Wave hit Gohan with a beam, and Gohan was left stuck in the air. "Huh, what is this!?"

"It's not important. See ya later brat." Storm said. "What is that, anyways?"

"Sigh, I'll tell you later." Wave said.

The rogues flew off towards the city, leaving Gohan stuck up in the sky.

"Hrrrgh! This is not gonna happen again!" Gohan said, thinking of Guldo from the Ginyu Force.

Sonic looked outside to see the rogues fly towards the city, so he took off and used something called homing attack, but Wave used the same Pschycokenises that stopped Gohan.

"Graah! What did you bird brains do to Gohan!?" Sonic asked.

"He's going through the same thing you are." Jet said.

"What are you guys going to do?" Sonic asked.

"We're going to destroy half your city to get to our garden." Wave said.

"So that's what you're planning to do." Gohan said.

"You!? How did you escape!?" Storm asked.

"'That's not important'." Gohan quoted, punching Storm in the gut. "Why are you birds on hover boards anyways. Can't you fly?" Gohan asked.

"Shut up!" Jet said, flying towards Gohan, but Gohan kicked him off his board and used it against him.

"Sigh, this thing is to slow." Gohan taunted.

"Grrr. Get off my board!" Jet yelled. Gohan helped Jet back on.

The giant ship went over the city, and a large explosion appeared.

"NOOO!" Sonic screamed, racing to the city.

"Were you guys a distraction?" Gohan asked, threateningly.

"So you figured it out. You're smarter than you look." Wave said. "But as you can see, you're too late to stop us. Look at the smokey part."

Gohan looked and saw a giant space ship looking object come out of the hole.

"Oh, is that your garden?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, why?" Storm asked.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Gohan said, pointing two fingers at the 'garden' and a small laser with a cool twirl came out of Gohans finger tips. The beam went straight through the garden.

"No! How dare you!" Jet said.

"You guys just shot a hole through the city. I decided to make it even." Gohan said, teleporting towards Sonic.

"Sonic, I'm sorry. I..." Gohan started.

"It's not you're fault, kid. I blame those stupid rogues." Sonic interrupted. Tails came flying by.

"Why wasn't Nicole here. What good is she anyway." Somebody said.

When Gohan heard this, his child emotions took over. Only Tails noticed that Gohan's hair turned gold for a second. Gohan was about to turn around and hit this guy in the gut.

"Whoa, was that really you Gohan!?" Tails asked.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"I thought your hair changed color for a second." Tails said.

"It was probably your imagination." Gohan lied.

"You're probably right." Tails said.

"Hold on guys, we need to take care of that giant garden." Sonic said.

_"Hey, Gohan. Where are you?"_ A voice said._ "I heard you were lost on a different planet."_

_"Hey, Zero. Glad to hear your voice. Yup, how's it going in your 'Hueco Mundo'." _Gohan said.

_"We're good. Nel and I can't wait to see you. Ulquiorra doesn't really care. Heck I don't think he cares about anything." _Zero said.

_"What's Nel like?" _Gohan asked.

_"Nel is like Nel." _A female voice answered.

_"Who's that!? Was that Nel?" _Gohan asked.

_"Yup, My name is Nel. It's really nice to meet you."_ Nel said. _"Nel wants to meet him right now. Can Nel go to Mobius?"_

_"No, Nel. Maybe later. Me and Gohan need to talk, so can you go." _Zero said.

_"Fine, but I want something to eat." _Nel said.

_"All right, she's gone. I heard that Ichigo is fighting these things called bounts. Ever heard of them?" _Zero asked.

_"No, I haven't. Why, are they related to hollows?" _Gohan asked.

_"Not really. The bounts have nothing to do with what you're going through I guess. What are you going through?" _Zero asked.

_"I'm fighting an old enemy of mine. Have you heard of Dr. Gero." _Gohan said.

_"Hold that thought Gohan. There's something I need to do." _Zero said.

"Sonic, you take care of that garden. I... need to do something else." Gohan said, looking at Nicole.

"Okay, just hurry." Sonic said.

The end of chapter 8.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Nicole's problem

"Hey Nicole, are you okay?" Gohan asked.

"No, I'm not. My best friend is gone, all of new mobotropolis wants me shut down, Naugus is the new king, and most of my nanites are gone." Nicole said.

"Don't give up yet, Nicole, I'm sure we'll figure something out. Besides, I already have a way of bringing Sally back to normal." Gohan said.

"You did!? What do we have to do?" Nicole asked.

"You don't have to do anything. Let me and my friends handle it." Gohan said.

"Oh, thank you, Son Gohan. That means so much to me!" Nicole said.

"I'll do anything to help anyone Nicole, even if it kills me. Now tell me, why does everybody hate you?" Gohan asked.

"They hate me because I fell under control over the Iron Queen." Nicole said.

"I heard Sonic say that name. Who's this Iron Queen anyway?" Gohan asked.

"She's someone who can take over any technological thing, even a hologram like my self." Nicole said. "She somehow took control of me when I dropped my guard. After that happened, everyone started to fear me."

"But that wasn't your fault. They should blame the person who took over your mind, not you." Gohan said. "I swear, these guys remind me of the humans back on my planet. They'll believe anything they hear."

"Even if it wasn't my fault, they still blame me." Nicole said, starting to get angry.

"Hey, I would be mad to if I were you, but getting angry about it won't change a thing. I suggest we take out this 'Robotnik' guy, than take out the wizard guy, than I'll tell everyone that you're a good person." Gohan said. "The only problem I have is Dr. Gero and Cell."

"Who are they?" Nicole asked.

"Dr. Gero is my enemy. He's also the reason I'm here. Cell is the biggest problem, he has enough power to destroy this world, so I wouldn't be surprised if he killed Gero like his brother did." Gohan said. "They're not a problem for me though."

"I don't think it'll go that smoothly Son Gohan. We would have to deal with... Sally first." Nicole said.

"Just Gohan is all right, and don't worry about Sally, I'll take care of her." Gohan said as Sonic came walking by.

"Of all the stinking... I'll make Naugus pay." Sonic said.

"What happened?" Nicole asked.

"Geofferey was this close to getting put in jail, but than Naugus had to speak up and ruin everything." Sonic said. "The only reason Naugus is so powerful is because of that chaos emerald."

"I can steal it from him if you want." Gohan said.

"Nah, let him have it, I've got something else up my sleeve. Nicole, can you open a portal to Angel Island?" Sonic asked. Nicole waved her hand and a portal appeared.

"Why are you going there?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan, come with me, and I'll show you." Sonic said, jumping through the portal.

"I'll talk to you later Nicole. See ya." Gohan said, jumping in the portal.

"Good bye." Nicole said.

"All right, let's see if we can find him." Sonic said.

"Who are we looking for exactly?" Gohan asked.

"He should be around... there he is." Sonic said, surprising two echidnas and a small bee.

"Sonic, what are you doing here!? And who's that kid? What is it with kids and you anyways? First Tails, now this kid. Makes m. Think you're a Pedophile." The red echidna said.

"Shut up Knuckles. I came for your help..." Sonic explained everything. "And that's pretty much it."

"Wow, that's surprising." Knuckles said.

"I'm speechless." The pink echidna said. "That doesn't explain the kid though."

"I'm Son Gohan. I come from a planet called Earth." Gohan said.

"I'm Knuckles the echidna." Knuckles said.

"My name is Julie-Su." Julie said.

"I'm Charmy the bee." Charmy said.

"What do you need my help for." Knuckles said. "I have no idea how to get a hold of Sally."

"We just need a power ring. If we use that, than maybe Sally'll come to her senses." Sonic said.

"And what if it doesn't? What if it makes her stronger?" Knuckles asked. "You're not thinking this through, are you Sonic?"

"Shut up! It'll work out, if you actually help us." Sonic said.

"Hey, tell me something, do they always argue like this?" Gohan whispered to Julie.

"Oh yeah." Julie said, without looking at Gohan.

"You'd be all for it if it had something to do with your people." Sonic said, which caused Knuckles and Julie to get angry.

"Now listen here, Sonic..." Knuckles started.

"Hold on Knuckles, I'll handle it." Julie interrupted. "It's not that simple, Sonic. How would you feel if your race is almost extinct."

"Yeah but.." Sonic started, but Gohan interrupted.

"I know how you feel. My friend, Vegeta's race is almost extinct. Let's go Sonic." Gohan said, going through the portal.

"All right, fine." Sonic said, jumping through the portal.

"Hey, are we still friends with Sonic?" Charmy asked. Nobody answered.

The end of chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The Rematch: Gohan vs Cell

"Hey, Gohan, what did you mean when you said your friends race was almost extinct. I always figured you were human?" Sonic asked.

"Well, to be honest with you, Sonic, I'm not fully human." Gohan said. "I'm actually half human, half saiyan."

"What's a saiyan?" Sonic asked.

"A saiyan is an alien race that loves to fight. They're basically addicted to it. I also love to fight." Gohan said.

"Yikes, no wonder you're so strong. Kinda makes me jealous." Sonic said.

Suddenly, a large explosion just occurred, and made Gohan and Sonic jump outside to see Cell, in his complete form.

"Why hello there, Son Gohan. Happy to see me in my perfect form?" Cell asked.

"Cell, how did you transform? 17 and 18 aren't even here!" Gohan said.

"It was actually surprising for me too. One minute I'm in my imperfect form, the next, I have all my power back. I hope you're ready, Gohan, because I don't plan on losing to you this time." Cell said.

"Did you forget what I said back there? I told you I got a lot stronger since then. I'm probably at a level far above yours." Gohan said.

"Hmph, we shall see, Gohan." Cell said, flying towards Gohan and punching him towards Sonic.

"You haven't gotten any stronger since than." Gohan said, punching Cell in the gut. "I probably don't even need to super saiyan to beat you." Just than, a green light almost hit Gohan and Cell.

"Citizens, watch as I protect this young child." Naugus said.

"Oh, yeah, you protected me all right, by almost killing me." Gohan said.

"Who is this worm?" Cell asked.

"He's nothing. Now where were we?" Gohan said, kicking Cell into Naugus.

"Hsss, back off, child, I'm trying to help." Naugus said.

"I don't need your help 'king'." Gohan said. "Hey Sonic, can you get rid of him?"

"With pleasure." Sonic said, turning into a ball and hitting Naugus down.

"I hope you don't continue to waste my time, brat." Cell said, blasting Gohan with a kamehameha wave, but Gohan deflected it back towards him. "You really have gotten stronger since than, haven't you?"

"I've doing a lot of training so people like you would now go down easier." Gohan said, blasting Cell with a masenko.

"Ugh, you know, I figured you would be taller after 7 years. Did you stop growing or something, shorty?" Cell asked.

"I don't know what happened, I just turned into a kid, is all." Gohan said, Kicking Cell into a tree. "You know I'm going to defeat you, right Cell?"

"Stop being over confident boy." Cell said.

Gohan and Cell jumped at each other and were locked in mortal combat. So far, Gohan has the upper hand, but Cell transformed in his super perfect form.

"Let's see if you can handle this without becoming a super saiyan." Cell said.

"I swear to you, I won't need to go super saiyan on you." Gohan said, punching Cell in the back, and blating him to pieces.

"That's gross and everything, but at least you beat him." Sonic said.

"I didn't beat him yet Sonic. It'll take more than that to take him out." Gohan said.

"Honestly Gohan, did you have to be that messy?" Cell asked.

"No, I just wanted to mess with you. I know how to kill you Cell, so you better give up now while you can." Gohan said.

"HA. That's a joke, right?" Cell laughed, smacking Gohan into Sonic. "So far the fight's even, Gohan."

"Just wait until I get down to business. Than I'll show you." Gohan said.

"Do you need anything Gohan?" Sonic asked.

No thanks, I'm good." Gohan said. "I just need some more time to prepare."

"Are you cooking up a scheme?" Cell asked.

"Tell me something, did you kill Dr. Gero?" Gohan asked.

"Of course I did. I would've destroyed the fat lard over there, but he got away." Cell said.

"You killed your own creator!? That's sick!" Sonic said.

"Gero was a nuicence. I needed to free myself before he could use that dreadful off switch." Cell said.

"You really haven't learned your lesson, have you Cell." Gohan said.

"Let's face facts, Gohan. You need to become a super saiyan in order to defeat me. But you're afraid that these creatures will fear you, isn't that right?" Cell asked.

"Why do you want me to become a super saiyan so badly? You remember what happened last time. I nearly slaughtered you." Gohan said.

"That was the past. I don't intend to lose this time. I hope you're ready, boy." Cell said.

"You saying you got any stronger since than?" Gohan asked.

"No, actually, I haven't." Cell said, realizing that Gohan had spent the entire 7 years training.

"You look like you've seen a ghost. Are you scared or something?" Gohan asked.

"Don't mock me! You'll regret it later!" Cell cried, launching a giant Kamehame wave at the city. Gohan deflected the kamehame with another kamehame.

"Like I said before Cell, give up. You're no match for me now." Gohan said.

"B-be quiet!" Cell said, blasting Gohan, but a shield got in the way. "Wh-what!?"

"I shall not allow you to attack this city, or its inhabitants." Nicole said.

"Who might you be?" Cell asked, regaining his calm demeanor.

"Why should she tell you?" Gohan asked, disappearing behind Cell and blasting him until there was nothing left. "Good bye Cell!"

"NOOOOO!" Cell cried, getting destroyed. "I was so close to victory..."

The end of chapter 10.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Robotnik's insanity

"Wow, that was one of the best fights I've ever seen!" Sonic said, amazed at how easily Gohan defeated Cell.

"Thanks for the assist, Nicole." Gohan said.

"It was my pleasure." Nicole said.

"Did you see that! Nicole just saved Gohan from being blasted!" Tails yelled.

"Now that you mention it, he's right." A citizen said.

"Naugus also attacked a poor innocent child." Sonic said. "This proves that he can't protect us. All hail the true king, Elias."

"Hsss. Silence, rodent. You attacked your king and ruined my chance to help that boy." Naugus said.

"But Nicole wasn't there when the battle bird armada came and destroyed half the city." Geoffery said.

"He's right." A citizen said. "Down with Nicole! Shut her down!"

"No no NO! Nicole HELPED Gohan!" Sonic yelled.

"It's all right, Sonic. I'll deal with them later, okay." Gohan said.

"Yeah, whatever." Sonic said.

"Sonic, me and the other Acorns thought it would be better if we just leave this city for a while." Elias said.

"HUH!? What are you thinking Elias!? You need to take back the crown, not just give it up." Sonic said.

"The citizens and the council have already made their choice, Sonic. There's no point in fighting over the crown now." Elias said.

"Why are you giving up so early without giving a good fight?" Gohan asked. "You saw what he did to Bunnie, he almost killed her."

"I just want things to end peacefully." Elias said.

"What if Naugus makes things worse at this city? What will you do about it than, huh?" Sonic asked.

"I told you, it's already been decided." Elias said. "I'll see you later, Sonic."

"Well, if you are going, You're going to need body guards. Ro-butt-nik is still out there." Sonic said. "Hold on, I'll get the other freedom fighters."

Several minutes later.

"Are we ready for this, team?" Sonic asked.

"YEAH!" Everyone but Gohan yelled.

"Are you sure you want to come, Bunnie? You're... you know." Sonic said.

"I'll be fine. Don't you worry about me, sugah hog." Bunnie said.

"When you say team, does that include me?" Gohan asked.

"Yup. You are now an official member of the freedom fighters." Sonic said.

"Thanks for the honor, but I've got my own team back on Earth." Gohan said.

"That doesn't mean you can't be a part of our team, does it?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah I guess." Gohan said, looking down and remembering the time he spent with his green friend, Piccolo.

"Sorry if I brought back memories of your friends." Sonic said.

"It doesn't matter. Let's just protect Elias." Gohan said.

A few robots flew out of the dearth egg, including Metal Sally and Metal Sonic.

"Geez, how many times do I have to destroy that thing?" Gohan asked.

"He's always getting rebuilt. Just destroy him." Sonic said, but than gasped when he saw Sally.

"What did that creep do to Sally!?" Amy asked.

"He... weaponized her." Tails said.

"There's got to be a way to defeat her without destroying her." Bunnie said.

Several swat bots surrounded Gohan so he wouldn't be able to get in the way of Metal Sonic and Metal Sally.

"Hey you dumb robot, get a load of my... oh, right." Bunnie said, getting smacked away.

Do not attack my wife, you fiend!" Antoine cried.

Metal Sonic escaped Sonics grasp and flew towards Elias.

"Elias! Watch out!" Sonic yelled at Elias's ride.

Antoine tackled Metal Sonic to try and stop him from attacking Elias, but Metal Sonic self destructed, causing Antoine to suffer.

"ANTOINE!" Bunnie screamed, running towards Antoine's body.

"Sonic, what happened?" Elias asked.

"Nothing. Just get going. Don't let Ant's sacrifice be in vain." Sonic said, trying to comprehend what just happened.

"S-Sonic, I can take him to see doctor Quack. It'll be faster with instant transmission." Gohan said.

"Yeah, go ahead." Sonic said, in shock.

"Bunnie, please, I'll take him to Dr. Quack."

"Okay, just please, save his life." Bunnie said.

Gohan picked up Antoine and disappeared toward Dr. Quacks hospital. But stopped behind a bush.

"Okay Antoine, just eat this bean, and I promise everything will be all right." Gohan said, giving Antoine a Senzu bean.

Somewhere on the death egg.

"HA HA HA HA! I finally got one. I finally defeated a freedom fighter." Robotnik yelled.

"Why did we back down? We could've easily destroyed Sonic." Snively said.

"And where would be the fun in that Snively?" Robotnik asked. "I want Sonic to suffer first before I finish him off."

"Yes but still, isn't that the reason you devised this 'plan' of yours." Snively said.

"Would you stop being a party pooper. Honestly, if you're going to be a Debby downer, than I'll be in my quarters to celebrate." Robotnik said.

As soon as Robotnik left, Snively got angry.

"What an idiot! He isn't fit to rule the world. If my queenikins were here, he would be trembling at my feet." Snively said. "This is where we part ways Uncle. Good bye and good riddance."

The end of chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Silver the hedgehog

"Oof, what happened to me?" Antoine asked.

"You're all right, just stick with Dr. Quack for a while, okay. You got blown up by Metal Sonic. That was really brave what you did back there." Gohan said, brushing his tail.

"I would do anything for my true king." Antoine said.

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna go see if Sonic needs some help. You need anything?" Gohan asked.

"No, I'm okay." Antoine said, getting up and going inside the hospital.

Gohan used instant transmission to go back to Sonic and the others. Upon arrival, Bunnie nearly jumped at Gohan.

"Is Antoine gonna be okay!?" Bunnie asked.

"He'll be fine. In fact he's 100% okay." Gohan said.

"He is!?" Bunnie asked. "How?"

"Is Dr. Quack that good or what." Sonic said.

"Well, I didn't exactly go to Dr. Quack. I gave him one of these." Gohan said, pulling out a green bean.

"What's a green bean gonna do?" Amy asked.

"This is no ordinary bean. This bean can heal all your wounds and restore your stamina." Gohan said

"Wow, that's one way past cool bean." Sonic said.

"It doesn't matter. I'm gonna go take care of that Death Star now." Gohan said.

"Death Egg." Tails corrected.

"Whatever." Gohan said, jumping at the death egg.

"Gohan, wait. We need to plan out our attack." Sonic said.

"Hey, where did Bunnie go?" Gohan asked.

"I dunno, she said she needed to do something." Tails said.

"Did she just leave us?" Sonic asked.

"I don't think so. She probably thinks it's all her fault for not being strong enough, so she went off to do some training or something." Gohan said.

"I hope she's okay." Amy said.

"She will be. Let's go back to the city." Sonic said.

Later.

"I don't know what I should do Gohan. I feel like I'm letting everyone down." Sonic said.

"I know how you feel. Believe it or not, I used to be a scaredy cat. In my first fight ever, I couldn't do anything. I watched as my friends died in front of me." Gohan said.

"Wow, that's gotta be rough on ya." Sonic said.

"Trust me, when my friend Piccolo died, I was angry and sad. All I wanted to do was to rip apart the man who killed him." Gohan said.

"I can't blame you. Hey, is that Silver?" Sonic asked, looking out the window.

"Who's Silver?" Gohan asked.

"He's some time traveling hedgehog who's looking for this so-called traitor of his." Sonic said.

"Huh, oh hi Sonic, I'm looking for the traitor. Can you help me find..." Silver started.

"Not in the mood Silver." Sonic said.

"I just need to..." Silver said.

"Closing the window now." Sonic said.

"It's Antoine. Antoine is the traitor." Silver said, causing Sonic to jump at him, but Gohan caught him.

"What are you doing?" Gohan asked Sonic.

"I'm gonna knock some sense into this clown." Sonic said.

"Is that really the right choice, Sonic." Gohan said.

"Sigh, no but..." Sonic started.

"Exactly. Now, Silver was it? I believe you're mistaken. Do you have proof that Antoine is the traitor?" Gohan asked.

"Y-yeah, right here." Silver said, nervously looking at Sonic.

"Don't worry, I got him." Gohan said.

"Right here, it says that 'Sonic fights former friend'." Silver said.

"That kinda looks like that skunk guy, doesn't it?" Gohan asked Sonic.

"Hey, you're right. That's Geoffery." Sonic said.

"Who's Geoffery?" Silver asked.

"He's probably the traitor you're looking for." Gohan said.

_"Hey son, we collected most of the dragon balls. How are you doing on your end?" _Goku asked.

_"That's great dad. We're not doing so well though. We almost lost someone."_ Gohan said.

_"Why don't you just go super saiyan? You'd be able to beat the Death Star easily." _Goku said.

_"I don't want these guys to know about it, dad. I'm afraid they might fear me." _Gohan said.

_"What are you so afraid of?" If these guys are your friends, than they won't care." _Goku said.

_"You're probably right dad." _Gohan said.

_"You bet I am, now go out there and kick some butt." _Goku said.

_"Thanks dad,_ _see you later." _Gohan said.

"Uh, Gohan, can you let me go now?" Sonic asked.

"Will you not attack Silver?" Gohan asked.

"Fine I won't attack him." Sonic said. Gohan put him down.

"See, everything is okay." Gohan said.

"Thanks for listening to me. Nice meeting you... What's your name?" Silver asked.

"My name is Son Gohan. You remind me of my friend you know." Gohan said.

"Who's your friend?" Silver asked.

"He's a time traveler who came from the future because his world was in ruins." Gohan said.

"That sounds horrible." Sonic said.

"Yeah, anyways, talk to ya later Silver." Gohan said.

"See ya." Silver said, walking away.

"Do you not like Silver or something? You seemed to be giving him a hard time." Gohan said.

"It's not that I don't like him, it's just that he won't shut up about that stupid traitor. And he always blames my friends." Sonic said.

"I hope he finds that traitor." Gohan said.

The end of chapter 12.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Team fighters

"What should I do Muttski?" Sonic asked.

"You're joking, right?" Amy asked. "Because if you aren't, than you've got some screws loose."

"She's right Sonic. We can't just sit around while Dr. Robotnik goes about. We need to think of a way to reach him." Tails said.

"I have a way of finding out where that doctor went." Gohan said.

"Really!? How?" Amy asked.

"I can sense his energy, but for some reason, I can't seem to use my instant transmission on him." Gohan said.

"Can you at least track him down?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, why?" Gohan asked.

"That's good enough for me. Unfortunately, the freedom fighters are dead. We need a new set of teams." Sonic said.

"What will the teams be called?" A walrus asked.

"Whoa, didn't expect you to be here Rotor." Sonic said. "Did you quit the council?"

"Yeah, they exiled Nicole while you guys were away." Rotor said. "Unfortunately the vote was unanimous."

"Wait, are you saying my mom voted for this?" Tails asked.

"That stinking Naugus. Come on Rot, we've got teams to form." Sonic said.

"So, what are the teams going to be called?" Gohan asked.

"We're going to be called..." Sonic said.

Several minutes later.

"So that's why we want to go out there, to find and destroy the Death Egg." Sonic explained.

"Well, I like how you went through the proper paperwork this time. Yay." One of the council members said.

"Yay. Good thinking, Sonny boy." A hedgehog that looked like Sonic said.

"Thanks Uncle Chuck." Sonic said.

"Yay." All of the council agreed to Sonic's request.

"Hold that thought. I can protect my city. I don't need this so called 'Team Freedom'." Naugus said.

"Liar. You couldn't handle what Gohan took out. That proves that you can't handle protecting the city alone." Sonic said.

"Hsss, Fine. I'll agree to this." Naugus said.

"Sweet. We'll be on our way, than." Sonic said.

30 minutes later.

There was a small village in trouble, and it looks like Team Fighters are on the case. This team has Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Gohan, with Sonic as the leader.

"Let's do this team!" Sonic cried.

"YEAH!" Tails and Amy cried.

"Aw, come on, Gohan, where's your team spirit?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah... Wooh." Gohan said, without to much effort.

"...We'll work on that later. Let's kick some butt." Sonic said.

Sonic turned into a ball and smashed through ten robots. Tails flew his airplane and started shooting at the robots. Amy used her hammer to open up a container that some villagers were inside. Gohan used small energy attacks to destroy the robots.

"Wow, this is easier than I thought." Tails said.

"Hey Sonic, heads up." Gohan said.

Sonic looked up and saw Metal Sally flying toward him. Sonic reacted and hit Sally towards Gohan, but Metal Sally stopped herself.

"Shoot, so close." Sonic said.

"Hey, Sonic, we got rid of most of the robots." Tails said.

"Sweet, now all we have to do is get Sally back." Sonic said.

"MISSION FAILED. RETURNING TO BASE." Metal Sally said.

"Shoot. Stop her Tails!" Sonic cried.

Tails flew at Metal Sally, but was stopped by all the robots.

"Darn it. I was so close to." Tails said.

"At least we know we can take her. It should be a piece of cake for Gohan." Amy said.

"That's flattering. Oh. Sonic, did you take care of those bird brains?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah. They weren't so special." Sonic said.

"Where are they now?" Gohan asked.

"They ran off. Bunch of chickens." Sonic said.

"So Gohan, let's go after them. Use your senses." Sonic said.

Gohan concentrated on sensing Robotnik's energy, but something more powerful was already onboard the Death Egg. This power was almost as strong as Zero.

"Oh man, that does not feel like something I want to mess with." Gohan said.

"Gohan, what is it?" Tails asked.

"This power is imense. I'm a little weaker than it though. Wonder what it's doing on board the Death Star." Gohan said.

"Death 'Egg'." Tails corrected.

"Whatever, Tails. I'll go check it out. It'll be faster if I go alone. Be right back." Gohan said.

Gohan used instant transmission to go see what that power was. When Gohan saw what it was, he jumped.

"Th-that's a hedgehog. A black and red one." Gohan said.

The black and red hedgehog was accompanied by a giant buff looking robot and a female bat.

_"Hey, Sonic. I figured out where the power is coming from." _Gohan said.

_"What is it?"_ Sonic asked.

_"It's a black and red hedgehog, along with a giant robot, and a female bat." _Gohan said.

_"Rouge the bat! Figures. And the other two. I never even heard of before." _Sonic said.

"How long are you going to spy on us, saiyan?" The black and red hedgehog said.

"Y-you know what I am?" Gohan asked.

"I've seen your kind before. I even met one. His name was Bardock I think." The black and red hedgehog said.

"Who are you?" Gohan asked.

"I am Shadow the hedgehog." Shadow said.

"I AM E-123 OMEGA." Omega said.

"And I'm Rouge the bat." Rouge said.

"I'm Son Gohan." Gohan said. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I'm here to destroy Robotnik." Shadow said. "And make room for his son."

"Who's Robotnik's son?" Gohan asked.

"You'll see in time." Shadow said. "As of right now, I'm going to find Robotnik. You should find that princess of yours."

"Well, technically, she's not my princess." Gohan said.

"Whatever. The next time we meet, I'll be with someone else." Shadow said.

The end of Chapter 13.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The ultimate lifeform

"What are you waiting for, Gohan? Go get Sally already." Rouge said.

"Uh, okay, I just need help looking for her." Gohan said.

"Oh please. I saw you take out that Cell. This shouldn't be a problem for you." Rouge said. "If it'll make you feel better, I'll help you."

"You will?" Gohan asked.

"Sure, on one condition. Show me your super saiyan form." Rouge said.

"How do you know about the super saiyan?" Gohan asked.

"I do my homework, now show me." Rouge said.

"Okay then, just hold onto something." Gohan said, standing up straight. Suddenly the Death Egg started to shake. A golden aura appeared around Gohan. "HAAAH!" Gohan's hair standed on end and turned gold.

"Ooh, that's awesome. Almost as tough as Shadow in his super form." Rouge said.

"Wait, Shadow has a super form? Is it like mine?" Gohan asked.

"Yes I do. I'm pretty sure that blue hedgehog has one too." Shadow said.

_"Gohan, what was that mobius quake?" _Sonic asked.

_"That was me, sorry about that." _Gohan said.

_"What did you do?" _Sonic asked.

_"I..." _Gohan started.

_"He turned super." _Shadow said.

_"Who is this!? And what did he mean 'super'?" _Sonic asked.

_"I am Shadow the hedgehog, the ultimate lifeform." _Shadow said. _"When I said super, I mean his hair turned gold."_

_"You can do that Gohan? Why didn't you tell us?" _Sonic asked.

_"I was afraid you guys would think I'm a monster." _Gohan said.

_"That doesn't matter to us. You'd still be our friend. You still are our friend." _Sonic said.

_"You see son, I told you didn't I?"_ Goku said.

_"Who is this?" _Sonic asked.

_"I'm Gohan's father. Nice to meet... Er, hear ya." _Goku said. _"Oh yeah, Gohan, we just need two more dragon balls."_

_"That's good, after that we can make two wishes." Gohan said._

_"Yeah, it'll be good to see you again son." _Goku said.

"Hey, what are you waiting for? Let's go already." Rouge said.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Gohan said. _"I'll talk to you guys later." _

_"Good luck Son." _Goku said.

_"We'll be right there, Gohan." _Sonic said.

"All right, I'm ready." Gohan said.

"Took you long enough. I was starting to get bored." Rouge said.

"Wait, we should probably wait for Sonic and the others." Gohan said.

"I don't feel like waiting for those slow pokes. Let's just go on without them, okay." Rouge said.

"Yeah, I guess." Gohan said.

"Don't worry, I know where everything is in this dump. Like I said, I did my homework." Rouge said. "Try to keep up."

"Sure." Gohan said.

Rouge jumped in a hole that Omega created before Gohan showed up and showed Gohan a map of the whole Death Egg.

"Sally could be anywhere in these four areas. All we need to do is to sneak up on her and disable her. Don't worry, if she is disabled, that means she's asleep." Rouge said.

"So , basically fight her until she runs out of energy." Gohan said.

"Who said anything about fighting? All I have to do is hit her with this device, and it should disable her." Rouge said. "You have a plan to change her back right?"

"Yeah, I do. How do you know that?" Gohan asked.

"I kind of spied on you." Rouge confessed.

"Huh, how did you do that? I could've sensed you." Gohan said.

"I used Omega to spy on you." Rouge said. "You can't sense a robot, can you?"

"No, I can't. I'm pretty sure Shadow can bring his power down too." Gohan said.

"You got that right. Let's not waste anymore time. Shadow plans on blowing this place sky high with his full power chaos blast." Rouge said.

"Geez, that sounds really powerful." Gohan said.

Gohan and Rouge used the map to look for Sally, usually splitting up. Gohan always gets caught, causing Rouge to yell at Gohan.

"You really suck at this spying thing." Rouge said, hitting Gohan in the back of his head.

"I'm sorry. I'm not used to spying. I'm more used to charging at the enemy head on." Gohan said.

"Well, when you're with me, you try to keep out of trouble, okay." Rouge said.

"Yes ma'am." Gohan said.

Suddenly, Sonic and the others busted through one of the doors. They brought Knuckles with them.

"Hey, Sonic, glad you could make it." Rouge said. "Hey Knucky."

"Gohan, what did this thieving bat do to you? I swear, if you did anything to this kid, I'll..." Knuckles said.

"Calm down, Knucky. I was only helping him." Rouge said.

"Stop calling me 'Knucky'!" Knuckles yelled.

"Fine, whatever you want, Knucky." Rouge said.

"Raaaagh. Whatever." Knuckles said.

"Hey, Sonic, do they have a history together." Gohan asked.

"Oh, yeah." Sonic said. "Let's not worry about that now, let's just get Sally."

"Okay. How did you get Knuckles to join you?" Gohan asked.

"I told him that you were kidnapped by Rouge. He does not like Rouge." Sonic said.

"That's... cool, I guess." Gohan said.

"Tails thought it wouldn't work. HAH! Showed him. Oh right, Tails, pay up." Sonic said.

"Yeah, sure whatever." Tails said, grumpily. "Don't we have a princess to save?"

"I didn't forget that." Sonic said.

"Let's just go save her, okay." Amy said, starting to get annoyed.

The end of Chapter 14.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Team Fighters vs. Mecha Sonic and Metal Sally

"Where is she, Rouge!?" Knuckles asked.

"Why are you asking me? I don't have all the answers." Rouge said.

"Tch, your so useless." Knuckles said. Rouge kicked him so hard on the back of his head that his eyes almost popped out. "Aaaagh! That hurt!"

"That's what you get for hurting my poor feelings." Rouge said.

"Would you two shut up already? You're acting like kids." Sonic said.

"She started it." Knuckles said.

"I'm getting a headache just listening to you." Gohan said.

"See Knuckles. Your big mouth is giving the kid a headache." Rouge teased.

"Listen you, I'm gonna..." Knuckles started.

"I'm gonna hammer you two until there's nothing left if you don't SHUT UP!" Amy yelled.

"Y-yes ma'am." Knuckles said, calming down.

"Yo, Tails, you have the map right?" Sonic asked.

"Sure do. We're getting closer to our target." Tails said.

"I say, we charge in there and save Sally." Gohan said.

"That's just stupid." Rouge said.

"Hey, it worked for my father, it'll work for us." Gohan said.

"What did your father do?" Amy asked.

"My dad took on an entire army, and won." Gohan said.

"I'm sure your dad's not very bright." Tails said.

"Yeah, he's not the smartest person in the universe, but he does miraculous things." Gohan said.

"Good evening everyone." A voice said.

"Snively, what are you doing here? Where's your uncle?" Sonic asked.

"He's dealing with another hedgehog problem. Hello, saiyan. I would like you to meet my queenikins. Regina, the Iron Queen." Snively said.

"He's the one who destroyed Metal Sonic in a snap? How pathetic. Your uncle couldn't handle a small insect like that?" Regina asked.

"I hate it when people underestimate me. I hope your ready to get your butt kicke- huh? What's wrong with Toucan Sam over there?" Gohan asked.

"What do you mean? He's perfectly normal." Regina said.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you. I don't sense any energy from him at all." Gohan said. "Is he a cyborg?"

"No. He's never been mechanical." Sonic said. "That Snively is a fake."

"No. No your wrong. He's real." Regina said.

"Haah." Gohan blasted a hole in Snively's head, and oil came out. "It really is a fake."

"How can that be? He was with me when- Robotnik. He must have switched my Snivykins when we were unconscious." Regina said.

"What's with the nicknames?" Gohan asked Amy.

"That's true love, Gohan." Amy said. "Just wait. Sonic'll call me Amy kins in no time. HA HA HA HA!"

"She sounds evil when she says that." Tails said.

"I'll be back! Once I find my Snivykins, you'll all pay for what you did to me before." Regina said.

"TARGET LOCATED: ELIMINATE HEDGEHOG." A robotic voice said. It flew out and tackled Sonic, knocking chaos emeralds out of Sonic's pocket.

"No, Gohan, grab those emeralds!" Sonic cried.

Gohan jumped at the emeralds, but the metal sonic already had them. The robot pulled out 5 more emeralds and absorbed them.

"Hey Sonic, is this the same Metal Sonic as before?" Gohan asked.

"No it's Mecha Sonic!" Sonic said.

"DESTROY ALL REMAINING TARGETS." Mecha Sonic said.

Amy attacked Mecha, but it dodged and attacked her with a small rocket.

"Ow, that hurt!" Amy said.

"You okay, Amy?" Knuckles said.

"Yeah, I'll be fi- agh! Stupid robot. How dare you hurt me!" Amy said.

"ATTACK." Mecha said. (A/N to lazy to keep saying Mecha Sonic.) Mecha jumped at Knuckles and Tails, trying to kick them, but they dodged and Tails hit him with his twin tails.

"You know, I figured this guy would be tougher, since he has 6 chaos emeralds with him." Tails said.

"Don't underestimate him, Tails. He could still use the chaos emeralds." Sonic said.

"How powerful are these 'chaos emeralds'?" Gohan asked.

"Basically, if you collect all 7 emeralds, you can become invulnerable to pain. Almost immortal." Knuckles said.

"Yikes. That's incredible. Hey Sonic, where is Antoine? I figured he would want to come." Gohan said.

"He went looking for Bunnie. Haven't seen him since." Sonic said.

"I hope he's okay." Amy said.

"Why don't you guys go find Sally. I'll take can take care of this guy." Knuckles said.

"Are you sure? We'd be able to beat him together." Sonic said.

"I'll be fine. Now go." Knuckles said.

"Just to be safe, Gohan, stay with him." Sonic said.

"Yes sir. We'll beat him faster this way." Gohan said.

"Fine, just don't get in my way." Knuckles said.

"Same to you." Gohan said.

"TARGET AQUIRED: ELIMINATE SAIYAN." Mecha said.

"Hmm, I'm surprised it knows what I am. Must have been studying me through Dr. Gero." Gohan said.

"Your right, boy." a voice said.

"Dr. Gero!? I thought Cell killed you!" Gohan said.

"Dr. Robotnik was kind enough to recreate me. I now have all my powers back, and more." Gero said.

"Is that the guy who forced you to come to this world?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah. If you attack him, watch for his hands. If I remember right, he has these things on the palms of his hands that suck up your energy." Gohan said.

"Thanks for the advice. That power will make things more interesting." Knuckles said.

"You think you can defeat me!? Go ahead and try, if you think you can, echidna!" Gero said.

Somewhere in the Death Egg.

"Wh-who are you?" Robotnik asked.

"I'm not going to tell you. All you need to know is that your a dead man." Shadow said.

"PREPARE FOR YOUR DEMISE ROBOTNIK." Omega said.

"You look like Sonic. Are you related to him in someway?" Robotnik asked.

"I heard of him, but we have no relation. Would you like to know the reason why you're going to die?" Shadow asked. "It's because you're threatening the planet that I promised to keep safe."

"S-stop what are you doing." Robotnik said.

"TARGET LOCATED: READY. AIM. FIRE." Omega said.

"Good bye doctor." Shadow said, raising his hand to chop Robotnik.

"NOOOOoooo..." Robotnik yelled.

Back to the fight.

"Whoa. Robotnik was just... destroyed." Gohan said.

"Really? Wow. That's kind of surprising." Knucles said.

_"Guess Shadow did what he said he would do." _Gohan thought. "What are we gonna do now. I heard from Rouge that the Death Egg would blow up after Robotnik was killed."

_"Don't worry about it. I plan on destroying this place as soon as you guys save her royal highness." _Shadow said.

_"Really!? Thanks!" _Gohan said.

_"Don't mention it. Just hurry." _Shadow said.

"All right Knuckles. We can defeat this guy and save Sally." Gohan said.

"That's great." Knuckles said. "I'll take the cyborg guy out than."

Elsewhere.

"Sonic, there she is!" Amy yelled.

"All right team, we got this in the bag. If we disable her, we can take her to Gohan so he can make his wish granting Dragon put her to normal." Sonic said.

"TARGETS LOCATED: YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO ATTACK ME BECAUSE OF YOUR EMOTIO..." Sonic kicked her. "YOU...STRUCK ME?"

"Sorry, Sal but if you attacked me when I was roboticized, I've got to do the same thing for you." Sonic said.

"I MUST DESTROY YOU FOR THE GREAT DR. ROBOTNIK." Sally said.

"Well, that's too bad, Sally, because my friend already took care of your master." Rouge said.

"IMPOSSIBLE. HIS PULSE IS FINE. INCORRECT. THE DOCTOR HAS BEEN DECIMATED." Sally said.

"Holy cow! Did she just say what I think she said!?" Amy asked.

"The doctor... died?" Sonic said in disbelief.

"How did he die?" Tails asked.

"My friends had bones to pick with him." Rouge said.

Rouge jumped at Sally and hit her with the device she showed Gohan. Sally was disabled.

"SHUTTING DOWN." Sally said.

"Will she be okay?" Sonic asked.

"Of course she will. She's just asleep." Rouge said.

Back to the battle.

Knuckles defeated Gero by punching a hole in his chest when Gohan caught him off guard.

"TARGET AQUIRED." Mecha said.

"Is that all it knows what to say?" Gohan asked.

"Pretty much. You don't like it, don't complain to me." Knuckles said. "Actually, instead of complaining, why don't you get your rear in gear and actually hit this robot."

"Yeah, okay." Gohan said, running at Mecha. Mecha dodged, but ran into Knuckles's fist.

"I'm starting to get bored. I think it's time you transformed and destroyed this thing." Knuckles said.

"If I do, won't I just end up destroying those emeralds?" Gohan asked.

"Don't worry about those emeralds. They've been through so much." Knuckles said. "Besides, I can always fix it with the Master Emerald."

"All right, time to end this. Here's my super saiyan form." Gohan said. A big golden aura surrounded Gohan. Knuckles watched as Gohan's hair changed from black to gold and his power was overwhelming.

"Geez, didn't think you were that powerful." Knuckles said, surprised.

"Like the way I look? I'm 100 times stronger than before in this form." Gohan said.

"You lucky dog. You don't need the emeralds to transform. Me, Sonic, Tails, and Silver need the emeralds." Knuckles said.

"Leave everything to me. You stand back." Gohan said. "Prepare to lose Metal Sonic."

"CORRECTION: I AM MECHA SONIC." Mecha said.

"I don't really care. Let's see how powerful your emeralds are." Gohan said.

Mecha appeared behind Knuckles and punched him into Gohan.

"Hey, that's a cheap shot!" Gohan said.

"HE WAS IN THE WAY. I WAS ONLY TRYING TO HELP YOU USE FULL POWER." Mecha said.

"You want to see my full power?" Gohan asked.

"YES. MY MASTER IS DEAD, BUT I WILL ACCOMPLISH WHAT HE FAILED TO DO." Mecha said. "IF YOU DON'T MIND, I WANT TO DEFEAT YOU AT FULL POWER."

"Okay than, you asked for it." Gohan said, powering up. The whole Death Egg started to shake.

"IS THAT YOUR FULL POWER?" Mecha asked.

"Yup." Gohan lied.

"I WAS HOPING FOR A BIGGER CHALLENGE." Mecha said.

"Bring it on, than, if you think your strong enough." Gohan said.

Mecha knocked Gohan on the floor. Than he launched a few rockets from his wrists. Gohan disappeared behind Mecha.

"Nice miss." Gohan said, blasting Mecha until he broke apart.

"Y-YOU L-LIED. THAT WASN'T YOUR REAL POWER AT ALL." Mecha said, his head still intact.

"And yet, that was all I needed to destroy you. I won't finish him. You can do what you want Knuckles." Gohan said.

"Your just leaving him like that?" Knuckles asked.

"It's not in my nature to kill. Not even a robot." Gohan said.

"That was sweet, Gohan." Sonic said.

"Hey guys. Thanks for the praise, but to be perfectly honest, I was hoping for a better fight." Gohan said.

"Did you successfully save Sally?" Knuckles asked.

"In record time, Knucky." Rouge said.

"Stop calling me KNUCKY!" Knuckles yelled.

"I thought I told you two to shut up!" Amy yelled.

"Hmph, fine." Knuckles said, turning away from everyone else. "I'm going back to Angel Island."

"Thanks for the help, Knuckles." Tails said.

"See ya around." Knuckles said, jumping through a window.

_"Hey, Gohan. I've news for you. We're on our last dragon ball." _Goku said.

_"That's great. All we need to do now is to defeat that wizard guy, and I think my work here will be done." _Gohan said.

"Hey, monkey boy. Let's get out of here!" Rouge said. "Shadow'll blow this place any minute now."

"Everyone, grab on." Gohan said. Gohan used instant transmission to disappear back to Sonic's house.

Elsewhere.

"You better leave, Omega. I'm gonna destroy this place." Shadow said. "Tell Dr. Eggman that we finished his father."

"AFFIRMATIVE. I'LL SEE YOU LATER, ULTIMATE LIFEFORM." Omega said.

As soon as Omega left, Shadow took off his rings on his wrists and tossed them to the ground.

"CHAOS BLAST!" Shadow yelled. Everything around him went red. Before they knew it, the whole Death Egg disappeared underneath a large explosion. The explosion shook the whole planet.

"Wow, that's a lot of power." Tails said in awe.

"What do we do now?" Amy said.

"Tails, I want you to look for Bunnie and Antoine. Me, Amy, and Gohan will defeat Naugus on our own." Sonic said.

"Why do I have to go?" Tails asked. "All right I'll go, but I want to see what you do to Naugus first. Record it for me, okay."

"Sure thing, buddy. All right guys lets get Naugus." Sonic said.

The end of Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Secret Freedom Fighters

"Where's Naugus, Gohan?" Amy asked.

"I sense him. He's... underground?" Gohan said, confused.

"Why is he underground? You'd think that he would go on about how **he **did all the work." Sonic said.

"I don't understand either, Sonic. Maybe Rotor and his team finally got through to everyone." Gohan said.

"Well, let's go to the council and see what happened." Amy suggested.

"Good idea... But it's pretty late. We can do this tomorrow. Let's go back to my house." Sonic said.

"What about Tails? You just sent him after Bunnie. Doesn't he deserve a break?" Amy asked.

"You're right. I'll go look for him. In the meantime, you guys can go to my place and rest." Sonic said.

"Sure. Come on Amy." Gohan said.

"It'll be nice to rest, but I want to make sure Tails is okay. Take me with you Sonic." Amy said.

"Amy, you need rest..." Sonic said.

"Shut up and take me with you, stupid." Amy said.

"Y-yes ma'am." Sonic said. "See you at home, Gohan."

"Hurry back!" Gohan said.

Sonic grabbed Amy and used his speed to catch up to Tails. Gohan went to Sonic's house.

"Welcome back, Gohan." Bernie said.

"Hi, Ms. Hedgehog." Gohan said.

"Where are Sonic and Tails?" Jules asked.

"Sonic and Amy went after Tails because Tails went to look for Bunnie and Antoine." Gohan said.

"I heard what happened. Was it Sonic or you who destroyed the Death Egg?" Bernie asked.

"No, it was a black and red hedgehog. He's extremely powerful. Not something I want to mess with right now." Gohan said.

Suddenly, Gohan sensed a few power levels near Naugus. They felt like they were about to attack the "king".

"I'll be right back. I need to go take care of something." Gohan said.

"Oh... okay. Just come back safely." Bernie said.

"Okay. Can you tell Sonic I left?" Gohan asked.

"Sure thing, kid." Jules said.

Gohan disappeared next to a few people with weird looking outfits that were about to fight Naugus and Geoffery. One of them was Silver.

"Hey, is that you, Naugus?" Gohan asked.

Everyone turned and gasped. Silver stopped Naugus from attacking Elias.

"G-Gohan, what are you doing here!?" Silver asked.

"I felt energy coming from this area, and decided to check it out." Gohan said.

"Please don't tell anyone about this. We want to keep it a secret as much as possible." Elias said.

"Is this a secret agent mission?" Gohan asked.

"Uh, yeah, we're secret agents." A robotic Sonic said.

"Again with the Metal Sonics? How many of them are there?" Gohan asked.

"Hold on, Gohan, don't attack him. He's on our side." Silver said.

"Hsss what are you doing here, child?" Naugus asked.

"Weren't you listening? I said I felt energy here." Gohan said. "So, I can't help but notice that you look a little sick. Something wrong with you?"

"Nothing, nothing, now assist your king!" Naugus said.

"I'm not from this planet, so your not my king." Gohan said.

"Does that mean your going to assist us?" A male linx said.

"What's he planning to do here?" Gohan asked.

"He's planning on controlling people's minds!" Elias said.

"If that's true, than I'm gonna have no choice but to destroy you." Gohan said.

"How can a mere child defeat me when all these others can't!?" Naugus asked.

"If I'm a child, how come I was able to defeat Cell?" Gohan asked.

Naugus didn't answer. Geoffery tried using his magic to attack Gohan, but Gohan jumped at him and knocked the attack back at him.

"How in the world did you do that!?" Geoffery asked.

"I'm a lot stronger than you think. Make no mistake, if you fight me, I will defeat you." Gohan declared.

"Don't be so cocky brat!" Naugus yelled.

_"Hey, Gohan, Sonic is coming back. And I've made a bunch of chili dogs if you're hungry." _Bernie said.

Gohan's stomache growled. Everyone seemed to think it was a monster.

"What the heck was that!?" Silver asked.

"That was not my doing." Naugus said.

"That... was me..." Gohan said. "I don't have any strength. I'm staaarving."

"Well... go get something to eat. We'll take care of things here, okay." Silver said.

"Are you sure?" Gohan asked.

"Positive. Now get going." Silver said.

Gohan used instant transmission to appear right next to Bernie, and her big plate of chili dogs.

"They smell really good, Ms. Hedgehog." Gohan said.

"Thank you, Gohan, and please, call me Bernie." Bernie said.

Gohan ate 2 whole plate fulls of chili dogs in a second.

"Oh, my. Not even Sonic can eat that many." Jules said in awe.

Sonic and co. came over and with them was Bunnie and Antoine.

"Hey, guys. You successfully found them Tails?" Gohan asked.

"Yup. Wasn't that hard either." Tails said.

"No way... MY CHILI DOGS!" Sonic yelled. "What happened to the chili dogs!?"

"Gohan ate them all... quite surprising actually." Jules said.

"You ate them all!?" Sonic asked.

"Oh hush. I can always make more, Sonic." Bernie said, making Sonic cower.

"Sorry, mom. I shouldn't have lost my cool." Sonic said.

"I forgive you, Sonic." Gohan said. "I'm still hungry though."

"Man, how much can your stomache take?" Bernie said.

"So Gohan, where did you go? What happened?" Jules asked.

Gohan remembered his promise to Silver.

"Nothing happened." Gohan said. "I'm gonna go to bed."

"Bedrooms upstairs." Sonic said.

Gohan walked upstairs and went in the guest room. He climbed on the bed and tried to go to sleep.

_"Hey, Gohan. Are you there?" _Ichigo asked.

_"Ichigo, is that you?" _Gohan asked.

_"Yeah, it's me too." _Hollow Ichigo said.

_"I thought I told you to shut up. Don't talk to people in my head." _Ichigo said. _"Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that the last dragonball is in the hands of Jin Kariya, the leader of the bounts."_

_"You're that close to your goal, huh. We still need to defeat the wizard guy." _Gohan said. _"Who's fighting him now?"_

_"I am, and I'll beat him. Your father asked me to get the dragonball because I was the closest one." _Ichigo said.

_"Just so you know, Ichigo really sucks right now. He's not even landing a single blow on Kariya. If I were in control, I would easily defeat him." _Hollow Ichigo said.

_"Would you shut up already!? Man, can you believe this, Gohan?" _Ichigo asked.

_"I don't see anything wrong with him. I think it's nice to be able to talk to someone in your head." _Gohan said.

_"You don't know my pain. Well, I'm gonna go defeat him now. See ya." _Ichigo said.

_"Good bye, Gohan!" _Hollow Ichigo said.

_"Good luck guys! I'm gonna do my best to defeat the wizard guy! Later!" _Gohan said.

The end of Chapter 16.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Dr. Eggman

Gohan had woken up to find that Bernie left a snack on his bed. Eating it, he yawns and looks around to see if anyone was awake.

"Oh man, I'm so tired... I wonder if the others went out somewhere." Gohan said. Later, he heard Naugus's voice in the living room. "What's HE doing here?"

"...So you see, if you get into a magical contract with me, I'll turn him back to normal." Naugus said.

"Listen, if you think I'll fall for your little tricks, you're as dumb as you look." Jules said.

"First off, my husband is like this because he has taken serious damage during the war." Bernie said.

"Second, your the reason why mobians and robians got into a war a long time ago. Lastly, you tried to kill my son. There's the door. Please conjure your way out of it." Jules said.

"Hssss. Little... ingrates..." Naugus said, weakly.

After he left.

"What was that about?" Gohan asked.

"He tried to get my husband into a magical contract. Stupid jerk." Bernie said.

"You know, I was planning on turning Jules back to normal." Gohan said.

"How are you able to do that?" Bernie asked.

"My friends on Earth are gathering these things called dragon balls. If you collect all 7 of them, Shenron will come out and grant you 2 wishes." Gohan said.

"That sounds great, but... if I were to return to normal, I'm afraid my injuries would kill me." Jules said. Gohan grinned at that.

"I have these things called Senzu beans. They can heal all your wounds and restore your energy." Gohan said.

"Really!? That's wonderful! It will really feel good to be normal again!" Jules said, excitedly.

"We can't thank you enough, Gohan. Thank you so much!" Bernie said.

"No problem. You guys let me stay at your house. The least I can do is help you out on this little problem." Gohan said. "By the way, where did Sonic and the others go?"

"They heard something big appear where new megalopolis was." Jules said.

"Any idea what happened?" Gohan asked.

"No, that's why Sonic and the others went to check it out." Bernie said.

"I'll be right back then." Gohan said, using instant transmission. _"Oh man, I love instant transmission. Makes everything easier on me."_

Gohan found Sonic and Tails next to Shadow and Rouge, along with a new face. He looked kind of like Dr. Robotnik, except without a pointy head. He looked more like an egg.

"Hey Sonic, who's this guy?" Gohan asked.

"This, Gohan, is Dr. Eggman." Sonic said, happily.

"Why are you so happy? He looks like trouble to me." Gohan said.

"Good Morning, my young friend. What brings you to Eggman Land." Eggman said. "Don't worry, I'm not as cruel as my father. I'll just make everything more interesting."

"In other words, he's not interested in world domination, he justs wants to have a great fair fight with us." Tails said.

"I know you've met my three friends. Shadow, Rouge, and Omega. I asked them to get rid of my father. Now that he's gone, I'm going to take his place, but I'll make it fun for my friend, Sonic." Eggman said.

"Hey Sonic, can you trust this guy?" Gohan asked.

"Shadow told me that if Eggman ever goes out of line, than he'll wipe him out." Sonic said.

"Um... okay, I guess. Hey, Eggman, will you help us defeat Naugus?" Gohan asked.

"Whatever it'll take to get you to trust me." Eggman said.

"Thanks! We'll beat him easily if you bring Shadow with us!" Gohan said.

"Hmph... this isn't my battle, saiyan." Shadow said.

"Oh, ignore him, son. He can be a little... mean sometimes." Eggman said.

"Come on Shadow. It'll be fun." Sonic said.

"Silence blue hedgehog. I won't be joining you." Shadow said.

"NEITHER WILL I MEATBAGS." Omega said.

"You guys are boring. Don't worry, I'll help you... for the right price." Rouge said.

"No way, Rouge! You just want money!" Tails yelled.

"Hey, I was the one who disabled Sally with no charge at all." Rouge said.

"Where is Sally?" Gohan asked.

"I put her in a special container that she can't break out of." Tails said. "She'll be safer there."

"I hope so. Come on guys, I'm gonna go clobber Naugy." Sonic said.

"Would you mind if I brought my Egg Walker with me?" Eggman asked.

"Not at all. Just don't blow anything up, okay." Sonic said.

"Very well than, I'll just tag along." Eggman said.

"I was wondering Eggman, if you're our enemy, how come your helping us?" Gohan asked.

"Whoever said I was your enemy. I just said I'll have Sonic do things other than be peaceful." Eggman said.

"Pretty much, you just want to mess with Sonic, right." Gohan said.

"Damn straight." Eggman said proudly. "Now let's get going."

_"Oh man, Ichigo sucks Gohan. They've been fighting for hours. Kind of boring, actually." _Zero said.

_"Hey Zero. How's it going?" _Gohan asked.

_"Nel and Zero are good!" _Nel yelled.

_"I need you to be quiet right now Nel. Go mess with Ulquiorra." _Zero said.

_"But Ulquiorra is so boooring. I want to talk to Gohan! He's more fun." _Nel said.

_"I'm flattered you think I'm more fun, but I think Zero want's to talk to me in a serious manner, so could you please go to Ulquiorra." _Gohan said.

_"You don't know Ulquiorra! Fine, I'll go, but promise me you'll come back to Earth." _Nel said.

_"Heh. I promise I'll come back." _Gohan said.

_"Okay, see you!" _Nel yelled, leaving.

_"She sounds like a pain, but she's very nice, huh." _Gohan said.

_"Yeah, she's a pain, but you're right. She's nice. Anyways, Aizen is almost finished with his plan." _Zero said.

_"What's his plan?" _Gohan asked.

_"His plan is to create the Oken, and than to destroy Karakura town in order to reach the soul king." _Zero said.

_"What the heck's an 'Oken'?" _Gohan asked.

"HEY GOHAN! We haven't got all day. What are you waiting for?" Amy asked.

"Uh n-nothing. Be right there!" Gohan cried. _"Sorry Zero, I need to do this thing. Talk to you later, okay." _

_"All right, see ya later." _Zero said.

The end of Chapter 17.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Naugus falls

"If my calculations are correct, we should be able to stop Naugus before nightfall. With Gohan's abilities, we should be able to do before long." Eggman said.

"But that wouldn't be fun. Gohan, don't want you to interfere unless we really need you, okay." Sonic said.

"But, I don't wanna be bored while you guys have fun. What'll I do?" Gohan asked.

_"He calls zis fun?" _Antoine thought.

"Hey it's better than just standing around and watching." Gohan said.

"Y-you read my mind? How did you do that?" Antoine asked.

"I can talk to people in their mind. I figured if I send a connection to people without talking, it's like I'm reading people's minds." Gohan said, looking at Eggman. "For example, Eggman plans on eating after this is over."

"Wow, your good." Eggman said.

"You're gonna make people uncomfortable if you read their minds, Gohan." Amy said.

"Ah, it doesn't matter." Gohan said. Suddenly, Gohan felt Naugus's energy levels disappeared. "What the- Sonic, something weird happened. Naugus's energy levels disappeared."

"What does that mean? Did he die or something?" Sonic asked.

"Looks like it. How did he die though?" Gohan asked.

"Let me check. Hey, Shadow, can you figure out what happened to the wizard." Eggman said.

"Shadow's here!?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, I followed. How did you know I was back there?" Shadow asked.

"It was just a guess." Eggman said.

"Well, fine. I'll go check it out." Shadow said. "CHAOS CONTROL!"

"He can induce chaos control with no emeralds!? Man, I'm so jealous!" Sonic said.

"He's not called the ultimate lifeform for nothing." Eggman said. "I met him when I went to Angel Island."

"When was this?" Tails asked.

"Few years ago. Everyone was too busy with my father." Eggman said.

Gohan and the others made it to New Mobotropolis without too much effort. Nobody seemed to care about Eggman and his walker. When Gohan reached the castle, there was a cheer inside. Sonic ran inside and saw Nicole and the council talking.

"What happened here?" Sonic asked.

"Hey, sonny boy. Good news happened, that's what. Nicole isn't exiled anymore. Although Naugus wasn't there to make his vote." Uncle Chuck said.

"Psst, Tails, who's that old Sonic?" Gohan asked.

"That's Sonic's uncle." Tails said.

"That's neat that he's got an uncle. I had one, but he was really evil." Gohan said.

"So, was the vote unanimous?" Sonic asked.

"It is now." Geoffery said.

"Whay are YOU doing here, Geoffery!?" Sonic asked, threateningly.

"I came to tell you guys that my master is dying. He says that his final wish is to lead this kingdom to his fullest." Geoffery said.

Gohan noticed that something about Geoffery was different. His energy levels were stronger than he was before.

"So, your the one who took Sonic's emerald away." Eggman said. "I think you need some serious help Sonic."

"That's not very nice, Eggman." Amy said. "You could have said that more politely."

"I know, I'm just giving my opinion." Eggman said.

"I've been meaning to ask this, Sonic. Who is that man?" Chuck asked.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Dr. Eggman, our new enemy. But he only wants to mess with me, and to keep me entertained. If I lose, he'll just gloat in my face." Sonic said.

"Sounds... weird to me..." Geoffery said.

Just then, Shadow jumped through the window and attacked Geoffery.

"Shadow, what are you doing!?" Eggman asked.

"This man is not who you think it is. It's his body, but the mind belongs to Naugus." Shadow explained.

"How do you know? I mean yeah, he's a jerk, and I'd want to attack him too, but how do you know it's Naugus?" Sonic asked.

"Saiyan, you sensed it to right? The change in his energy. That means that Naugus took over his mind." Shadow said.

"Err, yeah, I did sense a difference. I have a name, you know." Gohan said.

"Whatever, just help me cleanse this man." Shadow said.

"How do we kick Naugus out?" Gohan asked.

"We'll force him out by using our wills." Shadow said.

"Okay then, here goes." Gohan said, jumping on 'Naugus' and keeping him from struggling.

"Hsss, get your hands off me!" 'Naugus' yelled.

"Oh yeah, that's Naugus all right." Sonic said.

"HAAAAH!" Gohan and Shadow yelled, pulling Naugus out of Geoffery.

"How is this possible!? You shouldn't be able to do this!" Naugus yelled.

"It's simple, really. My power exceeds yours." Shadow said. "Blue hedgehog, he's going to transform into his original form. Take these chaos emeralds and destroy him while he's at full power."

"Why am I doing it? Don't you two have super forms too?" Sonic asked.

"Shut up and do it blue hedgehog." Shadow said.

"I have a name, and it's Sonic the hedgehog!" Sonic said, using the emeralds to transform into his super form. "I hope your ready Naugy, 'cause you're about to be sent back to hell!"

Naugus transformed into a giant flaming head. "GRRAAAAUGH! I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!" Naugus yelled.

Super Sonic jumped at Naugus and was able to send him flying into a wall.

"How did you send a giant flame flying?" Gohan asked.

"I sent him using the wind from my speed. Better stand back everybody. This won't take long!" Super Sonic said.

"You say that, but I'll be victorious rodent!" Naugus yelled.

"What was the point of coming here if I wasn't even going to fight. I'm going back to my base and think up some plans for Sonic." Eggman said.

"I guess I'm leaving too. Hope you make it to your planet, saiyan." Shadow said.

"My name is Gohan. I hope I'll see you again, Shadow." Gohan said.

"Hmph, CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow yelled, making Eggman and himself disappear.

"Hey, wait for me you jerk! I'll see you all later!" Rouge cried, flying away.

"Come on Naugy, I'm starting to get bored." Super Sonic said.

"Silence, rodent. I'm only just beginning! Prepare to die!" Naugus yelled, sending crystals at Sonic.

"That's the only thing you've sent at me. Is that all the attacks that you know?" Sonic asked.

"No. Try this!" Naugus said, making flame come out of thin air.

"I'm sure you've never heard of this concept before, but have you heard of 'invulnerability'?" Sonic asked.

"Silence, not everything is gonna go smoothly as you said it would! Behold, my full power!" Naugus said. Suddenly, the entire sky was filled with dark clouds. Wizards that looked like Naugus came out.

"Hey, Gohan, can you take care of that for me?" Super Sonic asked.

"Yeah, sure thing. I might regret using this move, 'cause it always takes a lot of my energy away. I'm going for it though. KAAAA-MEEE-HAAAA-MEEE-HAAAAAAA!" Gohan yelled. Out of Gohan's hands was a giant beam of light. The light attacked the wizards and half of them were gone, and the other half were injured. "I normally don't like killing, but they plan on taking over this planet, so I won't go easy on them."

"That was amazing, Gohan. Would you mind teaching me that!" Tails said.

"Maybe next time. Right now, let's watch Sonic kick Nagus's butt." Gohan said.

_"Gohan, the dragon balls are collected, we're waiting for your word to let Shenron out." _Goku said.

_"Awesome, guess that means that Ichigo defeated Kariya, right." _Gohan said.

_"Yeah, but his hollow took over for a second. Kind of weird that his hollow is helping him, isn't it?" _Goku said.

_"I wouldn't say that. I talked to his hollow before, and he seemed like a nice guy." _Gohan said.

_"Well, we're waiting for your word." _Goku said.

_"Not just yet, dad. Sonic is fighting Naugus, but he seems to be winning. I'll wait until he wins." _Gohan said.

_"Okay, just give the word, and I'll call out Shenron." _Goku said.

"Were you talking to someone in your head, Gohan?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I was talking to my father. He's telling me that he has all the dragon balls and that they're ready to call out Shenron. I told them to wait until Sonic defeats Naugus." Gohan said.

"Cool, guess I'll just finish him, then. Take this, Naugy. SONIC WIND!" Super Sonic yelled.

"RAAAUGH! IT'LL TAKE MORE THEN THAT TO FINISH ME OFF!" Naugus yelled.

"Whoa, I'm surprised it didn't work on him. Guess I'll use something else. Try this, KA-ME-HA-ME-HAA!" Sonic cried, launching a small beam of light through his hands.

"What!? How did he learn that so quickly!?" Gohan asked.

"Heh heh heh, I'm that awesome, that's how." Super Sonic answered.

"What are you, narcisistic?" Gohan asked.

"Shut up. You're just jealous." Super Sonic said.

Naugus was trying to get up, but his legs wouldn't allow it. He turned back into his original form, and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Better luck next time, Naugy." Super Sonic said, turining back to normal. "Man, you weren't kidding when you said it takes away your energy. Usually it would take hours before I can turn back to normal."

"Yeah, but it's time guys. Bring Dally and your father here, Sonic." Gohan said.

_"I'm ready, dad." _Gohan said.

_"All right then! I'll bring him out!" _Goku said.

On Earth.

"SHENRON! COME OUT AND GRANT ME THIS WISH!" Goku yelled.

"This is my first time seeing Shenron! I'm excited." Goten said.

"It's our first time too." Ichigo said.

Clouds started to form, and cover the whole Earth in darkness. Out from the dragon balls came Shenron, the dragon god.

"STATE YOUR WISH! I SHALL GRANT ANY TWO WISHES!" Shenron yelled.

"Shenron, my first wish is to bring Sally and Jules to normal." Goku said.

"I SHALL GRANT IT!" Shenron said, making his eyes glow red.

On Mobius.

Sally and Jules started to change back to normal. In seconds, Sally and Jules were back to their usual selves. Gohan jumped at Jules with a senzu and popped it in his mouth.

"Huh, what happened? Where am I?" Sally asked.

"Holy cow, it worked! It actually worked! WOO-HOO!" Sonic celebrated.

"Oh man, it feels good to look at everyone through normal eyes." Jules said.

"Oh, Jules. I'm so glad you're back to normal. It's been so long since I've seen your eyes!" Bernie said.

"I'm glad too, dad." Sonic said. "Thanks, Gohan. I'm glad you weren't lying."

"What, did you have doubts it would work?" Gohan asked.

"No, of coarse not." Sonic said, looking the other way.

"That's mean of you." Amy said. "Don't listen to Sonic, Gohan. I always believed you."

"I must thank you, Gohan. I would've been in sorrow if it weren't for you." Nicole said.

"Don't thank me guys. Thank my father." Gohan said.

"I would, if your father weren't on another planet." Sonic joked.

"I'm happy that I'm back to normal. Show your gratitude Sonic." Sally said, pinching Sonic on the cheek.

"Ow ow ow, all right. Thanks for everything, Gohan. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Take this." Sonic said, pulling out a ring.

"What's this?" Gohan asked.

"It's a power ring. Keep it as a token of our gratitude. Who knows, maybe it'll help you. Also, it's a keep sake so you'll remember us." Sonic said.

"Thanks. I'll never forget you guys." Gohan said.

On Earth.

"My second wish is to bring my son back to Earth!" Goku said.

"YOUR SECOND WISH IS GRANTED, FAREWELL!" Shenron yelled, flying away. Goku jumped up and grabbed all the dragon balls and kept them from flying away.

On Mobius.

"SO LONG!" Everyone yelled as Gohan disappeared.

"Man, he was a lot of fun. Do you think we'll meet him again?" Tails asked.

"Maybe someday, Tails, maybe someday. Now let's go see what Eggy's up too." Sonic said.

"Race ya!" Tails cried.

On Earth.

"Hey everyone, I'm back." Gohan said, but Videl slapped Gohan. "Owww, what was that for!?"

"That's for not listening to me you jerk. I was worried sick about you!" Videl yelled.

"Yeah, sorry about that. But I'm back." Gohan said.

"Sigh, I can't stay mad at you, Gohan. Just don't do it again!" Videl said.

"Sure, hey Ichigo, how's it going?" Gohan asked.

"I'm good. You all right?" Ichigo asked.

"Besides my cheek, I'm good." Gohan said.

"Glad your back, son." Goku said.

"I'm glad too, but I'm sure gonna miss the little guys." Gohan said.

"Hey, bro!" Goten yelled.

"Hey, Goten! Glad your full of energy." Gohan said.

"Hi Gohan! It's great to see you again." Orihime said.

"Hi, Ms. Inoue. I'm glad to see you too." Gohan said.

"Let's get back to training, shall we." Goku said.

"YEAH!" Gohan and Goten yelled.

"Hold that thought boys. You still need to finish your homework, Gohan. You've missed a lot of shcool." Chi-chi said.

"But mom... I..." Gohan said.

"Don't worry Gohan, I'll help you this time." Videl said.

"Thanks, Videl. You're the best." Gohan said.

The end.


End file.
